


Никогда не ложитесь спать, не помирившись

by Haanoele, KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: «Никогда не ложитесь спать, не помирившись», — припоминает Куроо совет из какой-то статьи и решительно идет в бой.





	Никогда не ложитесь спать, не помирившись

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Haikyuu!!кинк-бинго, ключ «спанкинг».

— Ты не прислушивался к команде.

Цукишима только вздыхает и смотрит на Куроо в упор — без очков он выглядит уставшим и непонятно, от чего больше: тяжелого дня или разговора.

— Минимум раза четыре стоило оставить мяч для приема на задней линии, — продолжает настаивать на своем Куроо. — Блок только помешал провести успешную атаку. Лучше было бы закрывать кроссы третьему номеру соперника и дать либеро позаботиться о мяче.

Цукишима поджимает губы, разглядывая футболку в руках и натягивает ее с таким видом, будто лучше бы швырнул в Куроо.

— Касание — это здорово, но когда съем противника выше твоего блока, лучше сменить тактику.

— Сменить тактику — хорошая идея не только для игры, — замечает Цукишима, вздергивая бровь и бросая на Куроо многозначительный взгляд. Больше ничего не добавляет, утыкается в телефон и отворачивается. 

— Цукки…

— Спасибо за ваше ценное мнение, Куроо-сан, — говорит Цукишима, водя пальцем по дисплею. Затем раздраженно откладывает телефон на тумбочку. — Но что-то я не припомню, чтобы просил вас высказываться.

Куроо упирает руки в бока и смотрит на Цукишиму исподлобья. Но тот, не реагируя на пристальное внимание, убирает покрывало с кровати, поправляет лежащие возле ночника очки и залезает под одеяло чуть ли не с головой. А если бы мог, то напялил бы сейчас и стальные доспехи — понимает Куроо.

Он отлично знает, что если сейчас пустить ситуацию на самотек, то вечер закончится гнетущим молчанием и игнором вплоть до завтрашнего утра, если не дольше. Цукишима не из тех, кто обычно просыпается в хорошем настроении, позабыв все плохое, произошедшее накануне. Наоборот: Цукишима из тех, кто помнит все до малейших деталей и очень, очень долго.

«Никогда не ложитесь спать, не помирившись», — припоминает Куроо совет из какой-то статьи и решительно идет в бой.

Он укладывается на кровать, подперев голову рукой, и принимается сверлить глазами висок Цукишимы. Тот лежит, не шевелясь, размеренно дышит, но Куроо явственно чувствует исходящие от него волны раздражения.

— Цукки-и-и, — Куроо подлазит носком стопы под одеяло, трогает согнутые ноги. — Эй, не молчи!

Тот лишь протяжно вздыхает. Куроо приподнимается на локте, заглядывая через плечо.

— Ты серьезно пытаешься притвориться спящим? — фыркает он. — Или глухим?

— Ну что вам нужно? — недовольно спрашивает Цукишима, распахивая глаза и косясь на Куроо.

— Поговорить? — предлагает Куроо. — А то, кажется, ты меня совсем не понял.

— Я прекрасно все понял, а теперь, прошу, дайте мне отдохнуть. — Цукишима демонстративно отодвигается от него, а взгляд скользит по комнате, видимо, в надежде за что-то зацепиться и сделать заинтересованный вид. 

— Что ты понял? — с сомнением переспрашивает Куроо и тянет одеяло на себя. Цукишима хватается за свой край, и пару секунд они молча борются, как двое малолеток за игрушку.

— Пустите, — ворчит Цукишима.

— Нет уж.

Цукишима пыхтит и поднимается, Куроо — следом, и вот они уже изо всех сил перетягивают одеяло, стоя на коленях. Куроо явственно ощущает всю бредовость ситуации и не может удержаться от короткого смешка, а Цукишима, хмурый и раскрасневшийся, в ответ упрямо выпячивает нижнюю губу. И дергает одеяло на себя, но Куроо слишком уж удачно уперся пятками в матрац — у Цукишимы нет и шанса.

— Это очень глупо, — посмеиваясь, говорит Куроо, но хватку не ослабляет ни на мгновение.

— Хоть в чем-то мы единодушны, — ехидничает Цукишима и, выдав мерзкую ухмылку, внезапно отпускает одеяло. Куроо вскрикивает и в последний момент успевает схватить того за пижаму, утаскивая вместе с собой.

Удар спиной о кровать вышибает воздух из легких, свалившийся сверху Цукишима больно заезжает локтем прямо под ребра — Куроо стонет и охает, обхватывает Цукишиму руками и притискивает к себе, не давая высвободиться.

— Пустите! — шипит Цукишима, упираясь изо всех сил, и тогда Куроо подключает к делу ноги.

— Ни за что, — кряхтит Куроо, облапывая Цукишиму, словно огромного плюшевого медведя. — Давай поговорим нормально.

— Нормально — это точно не с вами, — тяжело дыша, парирует Цукишима.

— Ауч, — Куроо выгибается от почти болезненного щипка за бок, а потом смеется от щекотки. — Ты нарываешься, серьезно, прекрати. Цукки, хах! Эй, Цукки!

— Ну что? — шипит тот.

— Я критикую тебя, потому что хочу дать совет. А не потому что мне нравится ковыряться в твоей самооценке или что-то там еще, что ты себе надумал.

— Замечательно.

— Да ты ведь никого не слушаешь! Кто скажет тебе правду, если не я?

— С чего вы взяли, что к вам я прислушиваюсь? — ласково спрашивает Цукишима, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на Куроо сверху вниз.

— Ну… потому что я особенный? — Куроо поигрывает бровями, самодовольно улыбаясь. Цукишима фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Жаль вас разочаровывать… хотя, постойте. Ни капли не жаль.

— Засранец, — смеется Куроо, закусывая нижнюю губу. 

Он делает рывок, вылезая из-под Цукишимы, стаскивает его ниже и укладывает на колени. Тот сопротивляется, но уже не так бойко, как в начале — может, устал, а может пытается сделать вид, что никак не заинтересован в происходящем.

— По-моему, ты хотел сказать, что я твой самый близкий человек в жизни, разве нет?

— Вот это фантазия, — впечатленным голосом выдает Цукишима, в попытке извернуться вертя задницей прямо у Куроо под носом и раззадоривая так, что ладонь сама опускается на обтянутую пижамными штанами ягодицу.

— Ответ неверный! — восклицает Куроо. Цукишима от неожиданности пытается выскользнуть из рук ужом. — Еще попытка?

— У меня в третьем классе, — тяжело дышит Цукишима, — были рыбки. И, признаться, их я слушал куда больше, чем…

Куроо издает громкий звук наподобие того, которым встречают неправильный ответ на телевикторинах, и снова хлопает Цукишиму по заднице. Тот пинается, заезжая коленом по бедру; держать его становится все труднее.

— Последний шанс, — предупреждает Куроо, растирая ладонью поясницу Цукишимы. Кожа под задравшейся футболкой горячая и гладкая.

— Да Ямагучи даст вам сто очков вперед, — фыркает Цукишима. Вот же самоубийца, а.

— Ну все, ты сам напросился, — смеется Куроо, сгибаясь.

Он дергает пижамные штаны вниз вместе с трусами и вцепляется зубами в ягодицу, крепко удерживая Цукишиму за бедра и плечи. Тот вскрикивает и подрывается так, что у Куроо начинает ныть челюсть, но он все равно не сдается. Прикусывает кожу на другой ягодице и рычит, встряхиваясь, точно пес, которому в пасть попала любимая игрушка. Цукишима издает звук, больше всего похожий на сирену скорой помощи, и раскатисто, открыто хохочет во весь голос.

— Хватит, пощады! — сквозь смех выдавливает он задушенным голосом. — Вы мой номер один, честно, клянусь.

Куроо отстраняется, вытирая перемазанный слюной подбородок о футболку Цукишимы.

— То-то же, — фыркает он, пробегая пальцами по отпечатку своих зубов.

Цукишима стонет, по всему телу от макушки до пят прокатывается волна расслабления. От его тела исходит знакомый, приятный жар, а в груди Куроо все еще вибрирует от заливистого смеха.

Неожиданно для себя он смотрит на развернувшуюся перед глазами картину под новым углом: выставленная напоказ задница Цукишимы с темно-розовыми следами от укусов, задравшаяся футболка, расслабленный изгиб спины и поясницы… Цукишима все еще пытается отдышаться, уткнувшись лбом в скомканное одеяло, вихры на затылке в тусклом освещении кажутся темными, как старое золото. Куроо проводит большим пальцем по неглубокой, влажной от слюны бороздке, и чувствует как низ живота наливается тяжестью, а в груди теплеет.

— Урок хороших манер можно считать успешно усвоенным. Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, Цукки, — вырывается у Куроо, и он не может сдержать смешок. — Но под моим чутким руководством из тебя вполне может выйти достойный член общества.

Цукишима изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. На щеках пылает румянец, глаза блестят от веселья.

— Обучают обычно своим достойным примером, Куроо-сан, — губы Цукишимы дрожат в улыбке, — какого вы мне отродясь не подавали.

— Для протокола: я пытался, — задушевно говорит Куроо, глядя Цукишиме в глаза, а потом с силой опускает раскрытую ладонь тому на задницу. — Пытался убеждать словами, но, видят боги, тебя надо пороть.

Цукишима снова начинает брыкаться, вертит задом. Куроо перехватывает его за бедро, фиксирует и не отказывает себе в удовольствии помять упругую плоть. И когда Цукишима затихает на долю секунды — с размаху хлещет по ягодице, не сильно, но вполне ощутимо. Выходит уже совсем не игриво: возбуждение неотвратимо нарастает, а ерзающий Цукишима только подливает масла в огонь. И вдруг вместо того, чтобы уйти от удара, подается навстречу руке, и… что?

Что?

Цукишима застывает. Лежит, словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, тяжело дышит, громко сглатывает. Его неуверенность точно воздушно-капельным путем передается Куроо. А что если он все неправильно понял? Весь вечер они балансируют на острие иглы, так и норовя свалиться в ссору. Что, если все станет только хуже? Меньше всего на свете Куроо хотелось бы оступиться в чем-то подобном.

Он чуть склоняется и тянется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Цукишиме, и тот сам откидывает голову, смотрит назад. В глазах нет ни испуга, ни издевки, одно лишь молчаливое согласие. Куроо борется с сомнениями: с Цукишимой всегда было слишком легко запутаться в полуфразах или недомолвках. Кажется, будто Цукишима разрешает, хотя сам еще не уверен на сто процентов. Будто выдает Куроо кредит доверия без всякого обеспечения. И оба рискуют всем, что имеют.

Цукишима чуть заметно хмурится, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Куроо, затем сжимает в кулаке его штанину и отворачивается, укладываясь на колени. Куроо ощущает, как дергается чужой кадык, когда Цукишима сглатывает. Он весь перед ним — как на ладони. Открытый и приглашающий, но внимательно следящий за каждым шагом. Куроо чувствует себя гостем в чужом доме: будь хорошим мальчиком, не подведи ожидания хозяев и, может быть, тебя позовут снова.

Куроо заносит руку над ягодицами Цукишимы. Резко опускает, и звонкий удар проходится по нервам дрожью. Цукишима только дергает плечами и чуть сводит лопатки — но это не похоже на протест или попытку отстраниться. Как загипнотизированный, Куроо повторяет движение, потом еще раз, уже чуть резче, и еще. Отмеряет порцию силы, точно следуя рецепту, который придумывает на ходу, регулирует наклон и длительность прикосновения. Ловит каждый вздох и мельчайшее движение Цукишимы, неотрывно сверлит взглядом светлый затылок — вот бы хоть на секундочку заглянуть тому в мысли.

Кожа ягодиц, мягкая и чуть раскрасневшаяся, отдает теплом. Куроо гладит круговыми движениями след от ладони, постепенно увеличивая нажим, надавливает большим пальцем чуть сильнее, чем остальными. Цукишима все больше расслабляется, обмякает под прикосновениями. Второй рукой Куроо проводит по позвоночнику, разминая каждую косточку, и Цукишима отдается благодарным вздохом.

Ладонь снова опускается на ягодицу, и оба тяжело выдыхают, как по команде. Куроо коленом ощущает, как у Цукишимы поджимаются мышцы живота и как набухает плоть в паху. Довольно быстро ладонь перестает дрожать и наливается теплом; Куроо чередует увесистые удары с легкими, почти невесомыми поглаживаниями, очерчивает контур ягодиц, чувствуя, как Цукишима податливо растекается на нем. 

Очередной шлепок вырывает из него стон: короткий, задушенный, — и Куроо всем телом ловит отголоски крупной дрожи. Цукишима прогибается, потираясь пахом о ноги, и падает обратно, когда на ягодицы обрушивается еще несколько ударов. Куроо из последних сил сдерживает себя, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову, но то, как Цукишима неразборчиво мычит в кулак, как вскидывает бедра — все это только сильнее подталкивает его к грани безумия.

— Тебе нравится? — шепчет Куроо и подлазит рукой к расселине между ягодиц, потирает сжимающееся колечко мышц. — Нравится так, а, Цукки?

Вместо ответа — тяжелый, сиплый выдох. Куроо смачивает пальцы слюной и проталкивает внутрь, скользит, раздвигая гладкие стенки. Возбуждение дробит сознание на мелкие цветные осколки, собраться с мыслями никак не получается. Что делать: продолжать шлепать Цукишиму или затрахать до потери сознания? Все такое привлекательное, выбрать просто невозможно.

Куроо пытается дотянуться до ягодиц Цукишимы свободной рукой, не прекращая движения пальцев, но выходит смазанно и совсем легко — неудобно. Куроо зарывается ладонью в светлые вихры, чуть тянет на себя, и Цукишима запрокидывает голову, выгибает спину, приподнимает бедра… Куроо всаживает пальцы глубже и резче, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Цукишима все больше раскрывается, словно требуя, чтобы Куроо прекратил дразнить его и отделал как следует. Он раздвигает ноги, растягивая пояс сдернутых штанов, трется вставшим членом о бедро Куроо, подается навстречу толчкам — откровенно напрашивается. Куроо вытаскивает пальцы и уже без предупреждения хлещет наотмашь под ягодицами.

— Черт тебя дери, — Цукишима со стоном поджимается, за что еще несколько раз получает по заднице. 

Куроо поглаживает его шею, влажную от испарины, скользит к щеке, но Цукишима в ответ на ласку пытается извернуться, чтобы цапнуть за палец. Когда ему это удается, у Куроо в голове взрываются фейерверки. Он снова толкается в задний проход, нащупывает простату и трет, заставляя Цукишиму извиваться. Тот втягивает палец глубже в рот, посасывает, плотно обхватив губами, и глухо, гортанно стонет.

Куроо сгибает пополам от кипящего в крови удовольствия. Оно штурмует мозг, функционирующий на последних остатках зарядки. Цукишима перед ним — оголен до самых нервов, щеголяет выставленным напоказ наслаждением и совершенно лишен каких-либо комплексов или ограничений. От того, насколько всецело и безропотно он находится во власти Куроо, крышу сносит начисто.

Цукишима приподнимается на локтях и с тихим причмокиванием выпускает палец изо рта. Куроо рассеянно гладит его плечо, замедляется, но Цукишима недовольно ведет бедрами, веля не останавливаться. А потом просовывает руку между их телами, тянет за пояс штанов Куроо и ныряет рукой в трусы, обхватывая изнывающий член. У Куроо перед глазами все застилает красной пеленой, из горла вырывается отчаянный стон. Цукишима грубо стискивает влажную от смазки плоть в кулаке, притирается боком к животу и груди Куроо, и начинает дрочить — резко, размашисто, покачивая бедрами в темп собственным же движениям.

Происходящее сливается в простую, лишенную изысков механику: они оба ловят ритм, предчувствуют подступающую разрядку и несутся к ней, подталкивая друг друга, дыша в затылок. На какой-то миг, растянувшийся, по ощущениям, в маленькую вечность, Куроо лишается всех чувств, кроме одного: ему дико, до безумия, до потери сознания хорошо. Но и этот просвет тонет в накрывшем его оргазме. А потом он чувствует, как судорожно сжимается вокруг пальцев задний проход Цукишимы, как тот содрогается, и слышит отчаянный, протяжный стон. И от этого все внутри охватывает невообразимый восторг — до остановки дыхания.

Куроо почти валится сверху, утыкаясь лбом в мокрую от пота шею, неловко обхватывает Цукишиму — как получается, сейчас не до удобства, — и стискивает, что есть сил. Он ощущает бьющую Цукишиму дрожь и не сразу понимает, что самого трясет не меньше.

— Ох, силы небесные… — выдыхает Куроо, когда сковывающее мышцы напряжение немного ослабевает.

— Слезь с меня, — глухо просит Цукишима.

Когда Куроо отстраняется, тот с видимым трудом переворачивается на спину и постанывает, очевидно от прикосновения ткани одеяла к ягодицам. Он бесстыдно разваливается на коленях Куроо, жмурясь, потягиваясь, и не удосуживается даже подтянуть штаны.

— Неплохо для завершения дня, скажи? — Куроо поглаживает висок Цукишимы, смахивая капельки пота. Тот ведет головой вслед за ладонью, не разрывая контакт.

— Мне завтра на тренировку, — обреченно вспоминает он, но как-то совсем отстраненно. — Впрочем… — Цукишима не договаривает — лишь со вздохом прикрывает глаза и утыкается носом в живот Куроо. 

Постепенно возвращаются ощущения: подсохшая сперма неприятно стягивает кожу в паху и на бедрах, а ладонь горит огнем. Куроо подносит руку к глазам: красные пятна на коже словно служат доказательством тому, что все это происходило на самом деле, а не было лишь глупым наваждением. Дыхание Цукишимы оседает на коже ласковым облачком.

— Для справки, — сонно бормочет Цукишима, — я прислушиваюсь ко многим людям. Просто не считаю нужным в точности повторять то, что мне велят.

— Ну конечно, — фыркает Куроо, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на макушке Цукишимы. Прикрывает глаза и почти бездумно ерошит мягкие пряди, ощущая прокатившуюся по коже Цукишимы дрожь.

— Думай, что хочешь, — зевает Цукишима, подкладывая ладонь под голову и слегка щекоча живот Куроо

— Постой, — вдруг оживляется Куроо, — это ты сейчас тонко намекнул, что ценишь мое мнение и прислушиваешься к нему?

Цукишима тяжело вздыхает и нехотя выбирается из объятий.

— Я в душ, — коротко бросает он, подтягивая, наконец, штаны.

— Цукки, — зовет Куроо.

— Ты в курсе, который сейчас час? — не оборачиваясь, говорит Цукишима.

— Не меняй тему! — кричит Куроо вслед.

Цукишима лишь хлопает дверью ванной.

Куроо вытягивается на спине, с удовольствием ощущая, как благодарно ноют от этой небольшой разминки позвонки. А потом подкладывает ладони под голову и бездумно пялится в потолок. Настроение поднимается до критически высокой отметки.

Куроо думает, что неплохо бы запостить чудодейственный совет на страничке в твиттере: никогда не ложитесь спать, не помирившись.


End file.
